


We can run away if our folks don't mind

by nylon_serenade



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Danger Days Era, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Other, Pre-Killjoys Comic, Trans!Kobra Kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylon_serenade/pseuds/nylon_serenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Gerard are ordinary kids in battery city, they go to school, take the pills do their work and for the most part they stay out of trouble. But one night Gerard tells Mikey that he's leaving and he's not about to leave his younger sibling behind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I'm leaving, and I'm taking you with me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Trans!Kobra Kid fic (transboy btw) although I do use He/Him pronouns throughout, mostly to avoid confusion (however, He is referred to as Michelle/Gerard's sister a few times so just a warning you).
> 
> Also this is my first fic, please feel free to post tips/things I could do better in the comments but please be respectful. :)

Mikey woke up, it was still night and he heard his brother, Gerard whisper to him.

“Hey, you awake ?”

He opened his eyes slightly.

“What the fuck Gee ? why aren’t you asleep, you’re going off to the academy tomorrow, you should get some rest.”

“I’m not going Mikey, I’m leaving. I want you to come with me”

Mikey sat up and looked at his older brother, Gerard had been acting odd lately Mikey had just thought it was because he was going to start training as a worker for the bot factories. Teenagers went to the academy at the age of 18 where they would train in whatever profession was made available for them, This usually depended on several things; the students grades, and what their parents did since by the government’s logic the children would be exposed to their parents work at a young age.

“Gerard what’s up you lately, you’re acting strange, it’s really worrying mom and dad, and now this ?”

“Look I can explain everything on the way but I can’t just leave you behind. You mean to much to me for that”

Gerard looked at his watch and then back up to Mikey.

“My friends will be here soon, you’ve got about 20 minutes to get ready and pack I’ll wait for you in the living room, okay ?”

Mikey nodded, and got out of bed, he trusted his brother more than anyone in the world and he knew Gee would never purposely hurt him or put him in danger. So he got dressed, grabbed his backpack and put in things he thought he would need. After stuffing clothes, a thermos, and other items he deemed useful, he turned to his drawer and opened it, in there were papers, his school stuff and a roll of ace bandage. He took the bandage out and stuffed it into the bottom of his bag. He knew it probably wouldn’t be necessary to his survival wherever he was but he always liked having it around.

He got to the living room and saw his brother sitting on a chair next to the table. Gerard got up, turned to him and smiled faintly.

“My friends should be outside any minute now, we should get going.”

Mikey nodded in response and followed his brother downstairs.

Outside on the street was an old slightly beat up car. Only very rich citizens of battery city had personal cars and those who did usually kept good care of them.

"Gerard, I'm not sure about this"

Mikey said uncertainty. Gerard turned to his younger sibling and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Michelle"

Mikey flinched, he never really felt comfortable when his older brother called him that, or when anyone did really.

“As I said before, I can’t tell you here, we’re not safe. Even now we could be facing the correction facilities for being out after the curfew. I know this doesn’t look great so far but trust me it’s for the best.”

Mikey nodded, Gerard smiled slightly and they walked towards the car. When they got next to it the doors clicked as they unlocked and a teenage boy with fairly long black hair and a grin on his face popped his head out of the driver's seat door and said:

"You made it Gee! Come on, there's some room in the back."

Gerard opened the door to the backseats and he and Mikey got inside. Inside, another teenager with frizzy hair turned to Gerard and said:

"Great to see you Gee! And this must be your sister you were talking about, Michelle right?"

"Just call me Mikey" Mikey replied.

"Alright then." Said the teen, still looking happy.

"Mikey, this in Ray" Gerard said, gesturing to the frizzy haired teenager.

"And this is Frank" He added, gesturing this time to the other boy.

"Hi" Mikey said.

Frank concentrated on the road and drove them out of the neighborhood, then out of the district, then out of the city. Gerard and Ray talked occasionally trying to get Mikey to join in, but Mikey just replied with "hmms" and nods and they eventually gave up. Mikey looked out the window at the few lights that were on at this time of night and the streets that were so familiar to him with a feeling that he might not ever get to see them again.


	2. Out here where no one can find us.

Mikey woke up, again, but this time, his brother wasn't there and he didn't recognize where he was. The sun was glaring onto his face. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he was on a mattress on the floor of what looked like an abandoned diner. It looked like the ones in old movies, chairs were scattered everywhere, as if one day all the clients ran out suddenly and never came back. He noticed his bag next to him and quickly looked inside, making sure that everything was still there. Suddenly, the door to the diner swung open and Miley heard someone walk in.

He had no idea who it was so he stayed as still as he could, not making a sound then he saw someone come around a corner and... It was Gerard's friend from the night before, Ray. Ray smiled at him and said

"Oh good you're awake, I came in here to get you, the rest of us are outside and your brother has some breakfast for you.".

Mikey nodded and mumbled

"Thanks"

"No problem" Ray replied cheerfully.

Mikey took his backpack, stood up and started to go towards the door until he noticed Ray rolling up the mattress.

"Do you want some help ?"

"Yeah, I could use some. Could you get the other side ?"

"Sure"

Mikey helped Ray roll up and carry the mattress out to the car where Frank and Gerard were waiting. Frank was holding an old radio.

"Alright, Show Pony says they'll be here soon." Frank announced to Ray and Mikey as they approached the car.

"Alright, cool. Could you open the trunk ?"

"Sure thing." Frank said. He raised the car keys and pressed a button on them. There was an audible click, followed by a beep as the back of the car sprung open. Mikey and Ray walked around and stuffed the mattress into then trunk.

"Who's Show Pony ?" Mikey asked, curious.

"They're a friend of ours, they're also Dr D's assistant at the radio station."

"Dr D ?"

"Yeah, the radio host, didn't Gerard tell you about him?"

"No not really, I only found out that we were running away the night of…"

"Hmm, I guess he really didn't want to get caught. You should ask him about it, he is your brother after all.”

“Good point.”

Mikey wasn’t sure why but he felt comfortable and almost safe around Ray, even though he had only met him the day before. He watched the older boy leave and then followed, joining his brother in front of the car.

“Did you sleep well ?” Gerard asked, turning to his younger sibling.

“Yeah” Mikey muttered.

“I got something for you, for breakfast, it’s not much but I thought you’d like it so…”.

Gerard pulled a bag with the BLI logo on it, underneath was marked “Dried fruit mix”. He held the bag out and Mikey took it.

“Thanks.”

“No problem… Oh, I almost forgot!”Gerard pulled out a water bottle and held it out to his younger sibling.

“You’ll probably need this too."

“Oh, umm yeah, thanks.”

Mikey took a sip of water and started eating the dried fruit but was soon interrupted by an exclamation from Ray, who was now waving at someone. Mikey turned his head to see a young… person, they were androgynous to a point that Mikey genuinely wasn’t sure if they were a boy or girl. They wore a shirt with “noise” written on it that showed their midriff, some tight, blue and white polka dot leggings, a again blue and white spotted helmet that covered their face and a pair of roller-skates they they were using to get around.

“Who’s that ?” Mikey asked his brother.

“It’s Show Pony, they’re supposed to help get to the nest.”

“The nest ?”

“Yeah, it’s an abandoned house out here, I’m sorry, I really should have told you more before leaving. The thing is I really didn’t want to be caught, we really only had one chance to get away…”

“It’s alright”

Ray hugged the skater as soon as they got within hugging distance, they hugged him back, then, pulled away and starting making odd gestures with their hands.

“Good point” Ray said turning to the others

“How are we going to organize ourselves ?”

Gerard noticed Mikey’s confused look and said:

“Show Pony’s mute, they can’t talk with their voice, they have to use hand signs.”

“Oh, okay”

“Well, I should probably drive…”Frank said

“The only thing is I can’t understand sign language, so you’ll have to translate for me Ray.”

“No problem” Ray replied with a smile.

Whilst they were driving, Show Pony, who had removed their helmet to reveal a young and very androgynous face, gave directions and Ray translated them for Frank for a while then, during a quiet moment Mikey asked hesitantly:

“Hey, I’m sorry to ask you this but I really can’t tell if you’re a boy or a girl and-“

The others in the car gave each other a knowing look, Show Pony made a few gestures with their hand and Ray said:

“Show Pony’s bigender, they’re both boy and girl at same time”

“But how ? I mean you can't be both-“

“That’s a pretty limited way of looking at things, but then again you did grow up in battery city, without much contact outside so it doesn’t surprise me. They feel like they’re both at the same time so, they are. It’s not about what’s in your pants kid, it’s about what’s in your head.”

“Okay” Mikey said smiling shyly at the older person. Show pony smiled back and then faced Ray and continued to make gestures with their hands.

“you alright ?” Gerard asked

“Yeah, don’t worry” Mikey smiled at his older brother and looked out the window at the desert outside until they got to the nest.

Once they got there, it already getting dark outside. They weren’t able to get the electricity working so they used a few battery powered flash lights and made a campfire just outside since both Gerard and Ray didn't want to burn the place down by accident. They ate and chatted for a while before Gerard, Ray, Frank and Show Pony who had asked to stay since they didn’t want to go back in the dark declared that they were going to bed and Gerard said that Mikey should do the same. 

But Mikey couldn’t sleep, he was in the living room, looking out the window at the stars, he had never been able to see them with his own eyes, the pollution in Battery City didn’t allow for that. Suddenly he heard a voice that made him jump.

“Can’t sleep ?”

It was Frank, walking towards him in the oversized shirt and pants that he used as pyjamas.

“No, not really.”

“what’s up then ?”

Mikey shrugged.

“I’m not sure.”

“I see.”

There was a brief silence before Mikey said:

“ About Show pony…”

“Yeah ?”

“Ray said they’re both a boy and a girl… Does that mean that they have b-“

“No, at least I dont think so, I dont usually check that sort of thing” Frank answered jokingly.

“Okay.”

“And anyways, as Ray said: “It’s not about what’s in your pants, it’s about what’s in your head.”.”

“What does he mean by that ?”

“Have you ever heard of transgender people Mikey ?”

“Umm, no. At least I don’t think so”

“Well It’s pretty simple, you were probably told that when a kid is born, whatever they look like says if they’re a boy or a girl. Well that’s not always true, some people get told they're a boy when they’re a girl, a girl when they’re a boy or even something else entirely and those people are transgender, there’s nothing wrong with them, and the only difference between them and someone else of the same gender is often the way they look but even that can be changed if they want.”

“Really ?”

“Yeah, there’s all sorts of procedures, they can takes hormone supplements, get certains clothes or surgery to change their appearance…”

“But how do you know if you’re umm… transgender you said ?”

“That’s right and well, only you really know if that’s what you are, although a lot feel a bit anxious annoyed or angry when people use pronouns or names they dont like and some feel like they don’t belong in their body…”

“Okay, I see…”

Another brief silence before Frank said:

“You know, your brother told me you like to read, and well. There’s a lot of books in this room I found”

“Oh, cool.”

“Yeah, I can show you in the morning if you want.”

“Alright.”

They talked for a while more, then both Mikey and Frank were too exhausted to even stay awake and they both decided to go back to bed.


	3. We could live out here forever.

“Here it is Mikey!” Frank announced, opening a door to reveal a room containing a broken bed, two armchairs, a small table, two lamps and several big bookshelves with many books, dvds, cds, vinyls, video games and boxes stacked on them.

“Wow” Mikey said under his breath, most if not all media in better city was purely electronic, and very controlled by the government as to make sure as to not give the citizens any ideas of rebellion. Frank chuckled.

“Yeah, even just before the war, people liked having physical versions of their media.”

“This is incredible Frank” Mikey said looking around the room.

“Im glad you like it, you should probably look around, you’ll probably find something you like”

“Yeah… thank you for this.”

“No problem, I’ll be outside if you need me, okay ?”

“Okay”

Frank walked out of the room, leaving Mikey with the books, cds and everything else on the shelves. Mikey started to look around his eyes landed on a box with “The basics of serpent style kung fu” and a picture of a person posing with a snake behind them on it. He picked up the box, inside was a book and a dvd, He started to flip through he book to find long paragraphs on the history of kung fu and pictograms showing to perform certain moves. he looked around the room some more and found several comic books, a dvd called “Divergent” and two video games called “Assassin’s Creed” and “Mortal Combat”.

Mikey walked into the living room put down the dvds and video games, deciding to look more at the kung fu book, doing his best to mimic the moves shown in the pictograms. Whilst he was doing this however, he heard a yell from outside. He rushed out to find Frank gripping on to a nearby radio tower.

“You alright up there ?” Mikey shouted

“Yeah don’t worry.”

Mikey noticed that the other boy didn’t have anything attaching him to the tower. So he rushed back into the house, looking for something to help him. He finally found some rope next to Ray's bag.

He rushed back out, tied part of the rope to himself climbed up next to Frank. He tied the other end to the radio tower then handed Frank another piece of rope.

"Here."

"Thanks, but I did tell you that I was fine."

"True but it might've been hard to explain to Ray and Gee why you're dead if you fell."

"I guess your right." He replied with a small laugh.

"What are you doing up here anyway ?"

"Just fixing the radio tower, the signal's been going on and off all day and I can't get the radio to work."

"I see..." Mikey said, looking at the antenna. Frank kept bending the antenna, in hopes of getting a signal.

"Maybe if you bend it a bit to the left there and make it flatter on top." Mikey suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Frank said, looking at the wire, he took Mikey's advice, bending the antenna and suddenly they both heard a distant sound coming from the ground.

"I think it worked!" Frank exclaimed

"Gimme five Mikey ?”

"Umm, sure."

They both climbed down and heard the news blaring from the radio it was coming from battery city from what Mikey could hear. Frank rushed to it and started pushing and rotating buttons, looking for Doctor death defying's station and finding static.

"Dammit, oh well, at least we got the tower to work"

"True."

"Oh by the way, what did you find in that room I showed you ?"

"A few books DVDs and video games..."

"Oh cool, which ones ?"

"Well one of them had mortal combat written on it..."

"Really ? Have you ever played it ?"

"No, it just looked kinda cool."

"It is! If you want I can show you how to play, at least from what I know about the game.”

They played for a while, until Gerard and Ray, who had left to get supplies (notably food) got back. Frank showed Mikey what he knew how to do but still, more often than not Mikey won against the other boy. Gerard and Ray finally came back, they ate and then, after a suggestion from both Frank and Mikey the all played mortal combat in a sort of tournament style and almost unsurprisingly Mikey won.


	4. We'll hope no body notices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi this happens a week or two after the last chapter I posted

Mikey stood in front of a small, slightly cracked mirror, he had taken the ace bandage out and was now wrapping it around his chest, flattening it until his breasts were barely visible. He had been doing this for several days now and it felt as if he had to make an extra effort each day just to make his chest as flat as it had been the day before. He finally finished, tying it so that it wouldn’t come off.

“You ready Mikey ?” he heard his brother shout from outside the bathroom.

“Yeah, just a sec…” he replied putting a shirt on and leaving the bathroom. The others hadn’t really noticed his binding but this was probably due to the fact that ever since he had left the city he had mostly worn his brother’s clothes Gerard thankfully didn’t mind and had not said anything about it.

He finally walked out, his backpack on hanging on one shoulder.

“The others are waiting, come on!”

“I’m coming, geez” Mikey replied, rolling his eyes.

Gerard laughed and ruffled his brother’s hair.

“You know, you might want to think about cutting your hair short, it would be more practical out here.”

Mikey perked up and looked up at his Gerard

“Really ?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, it’s not that uncommon for people to have weird hairstyles outside of the cities, some girls have buzzcuts, some guys have long flowing locks that they style…”

“I see...”

They made it to the car where Frank and Ray were waiting, they had all decided to go out to see if they could find some work since they were running low on both supplies and credits.

“Ready to go ?” Frank asked

“Yep!”

“Alright then”

Later Mikey and Gerard were in a shop helping organize some products. The shop belonged to a man who called himself Tommy chow mien, he was somewhat large, had hair that seemed to stand up on his own and wore a simple blue suit with a red tie. Ray and Frank however were out collecting a shipment for the shop. The payment wasn’t glorious but it would be a bit more than enough until they could get work again.

“Did you know a lot of the killjoys are making sort of code names so that BLI can’t track them as easily ?” said Tommy chow mein.

“I heard of it, it’s not a bad idea” replied Gerard,

"BLI seems to be cracking down harder on runaways lately. Although tell me Tommy chow mein isn’t your birth name, is it ?”

“Haha, no, it was a nick name that was given to me by my friends and it sort of just stuck. I like it though.”

“It suits you.”

“Thanks. Oh by the way, have you run into any dracs recently ?”

“No not since we left Battery city, why ?”

“Again, with BLI cracking down on desert folk, there have been more dracs roaming around, especially in zones 1,2 and 3.”

“Really ?”

“Yeah, some people have taken to carrying around weapons, things like knives or ray-guns from the old vending machines.”

“Those still work ?”

“Yeah and I’ve heard that some people were able to hack them to get supplies for free, but I wouldn’t trust everything I hear just floating around to be honest.”

“True but that’s interesting.”

Suddenly they heard the door swing open and in walked Ray and Frank carrying boxes containing the shipment that they needed to pick up.

"Got what you asked Tommy” announced Frank.

“Thanks guys, just put it down over here.”

“Got it!”

Later they had finished and gotten payed, they were walking to the car when suddenly Mikey burst into a coughing fit.

“You alright ?” Ray asked

“Yeah, just, could I maybe go to a bathroom before we go though ?”

“Of course. Hey Gee, Mikey needs to go the restroom”

“Alright.”

As the others waited by the car, Mikey was doing his best to catch his breath, He could barely breath and felt as if there was liquid in his chest. He removed the bandages and coughed until he felt a bit better. It would only be a few hours until he would be in an overlarge shirt and he wouldn’t have to worry about his chest, at least not until the next day. He put the badges on again, tied the end and put his shirt back on. He walked back out to the car and saw the others discussing something.

“Ready to go ?” Gerard asked.

“Yeah.”

“Alright then”

On the drive back Gerard noticed a black and white vending machine and asked that Frank stop the car. Of course Frank did and they all got out. They decided to try to hack it and pushed it out from the very damaged building it was resting against. Gerard with Mikey’s help was able to rewire it so that it would dispense it’s products without being given any money.

“Hell yeah! It worked !” Gerard, giving high fives to Ray and Frank.

“Yeah…” Mikey replied, he already didn’t feel comfortable with his bandages too tight around his chest. 

“You ok ?”

“Yeah, don’t worry… I just…”

Then everything went black.


	5. You know I'll always love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short but kinda angsty chapter, hope you guys like it!

Mikey slowly opened his eyes, he was lying on his mattress in the nest. Next to his mattress was his brother reading a book.

“Hey, what happened ?”

“Mikey! You’re awake oh my god-“

Gerard, overcome with relief hugged his sibling who was sitting up.

“I was so worried!” he said.

“You fainted when we were outside and, well at first we didn’t know what to do but the well, Ray thought of it and… We’re sorry but we had to cut the bandages off, we didn’t look or anything, we cut them off in the back but the knot was too tight for us to undo it. I’m so sorry but we were so worried. You woke up for a bit , enough to get to the car but then you passed out again… Oh god I’m so glad you’re awake.”

“How long was I asleep ?”

“Only during the night, it’s around 9:30 right now.”

“Ok.”

“Just, why were you wearing those bandages ?”

“I… I just” Tears were coming to eyes, he knew what he wanted to say and he was practically sure that his brother would be ok with it but he was still so scared that it was a mistake and he would regret it somehow.

“I’m not a girl!” Tears were flowing out of his eyes on to his cheeks and the mattress now. He looked up saw Gerard who was looking at him with an expression of surprise, pride and joy.

“I just never felt right when people called me Michelle or she and I don’t feel like my body’s mine. It got worse when I started puberty and I feel it more now that I’m out of the city… I just wish people would see me as who I am… As a boy…”

Gerard was tearing up seeing Mikey like this, he hugged him again, Mikey hugged him back and continued:

“Would be ok with just calling me Mikey from now on ? and using "he" to refer to me ?”

“It would, Mikey I’m sorry, I should have realized…”

“It’s alright, I didn’t know I wasn’t the only one until recently”

“No but you could have seriously hurt yourself. God, I’m sorry. Mikey you’re best brother I could ask for and I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you.”

“I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I know it's been a while however I'm I really wanna continue this fic, the only thing is that at the moment I have end of the year exams and other things blocking me from doing it. I will put up the next chapter ass soon as I've finished it though.


	6. Until the day we die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back motherfuckers
> 
> (also mention of injuries so If you don't like that stuff you probably shouldn't read)

Later that day, Gerard had told the others while Mikey calmed down. They had all taken it well, Ray even suggested stealing or finding something to help Mikey bind since he had no more bandages. Mikey and Frank were sitting on the couch, Gerard and Ray on some pillows on the ground.

“Well, I suppose you’re all wondering why I brought you here today-“ Frank said jokingly before being cut of by Gerard

“Frank! I think you’ve been watching too many old movies…"

“Maybe I have” Frank replied grinning.

Gerard snorted turned to Ray and Mikey and continued:

“Well I mentioned this to Frank here briefly but I need to tell you as well. As you know some of the desert dwellers have chosen new names much for themselves,much like Tommy chow mien and Show Pony to help stay incognito in face of BLI. I think we should do the same. I’ll give you some time to think about it but I want that the next few days we all have one of these “codenames”.”

“Fun ghoul” piped up Frank

“Okay! you’ve got any ideas yet ? Ray ? Mikey ?”

“hmm not really… But I’m sure I’ll find one within the next few days" Ray replied, Mikey simply shook his head.

“Ok, but I think you of all of us could really use one Ray”

Mikey gave a puzzled look to Frank

“Ray’s parents were a bit more well off than yours, there’s a better chance that their memories weren’t wiped.”

“What ?!”

“BLI wipes the memories of usually the lower classe people although it can happen to higher class people if necessary.”

“Why ? and how do you know that ?”

“They don’t want people stirring up a fuss, although they’re probably worried as to why Ray would’ve left. Also as to how I know, a friend of mine disappeared one day and I was able to get away from it, trust me it wasn’t easy but I’m the only one to remember he existed now, I even have a photo of him so I know he wasn’t just my imagination. But no one else can remember him…”

“I’m sorry about that…”

“It’s alright, it was a while ago and it wasn’t your fault.”

“I know but still…”

There was a brief silence where Gerard held Frank a little closer and hugged him, then let go.

"Well me and frank should be going, we got an job bringing some supplies to a few desert dwellers so we’ll be back before nightfall if all goes well.”

“Ok” Ray replied “We’ll hold down the fort then. Oh also can I use your spray paints Frank ?”

“Sure thing but if you finish one tell me.”

“Cool, thanks!"

“No problem, see you later”

After they had gone Mikey was reading a comic book he had found titled "Scott Pilgrim’s precious little life" Ray approached, holding a few spray cans and saying.

“Hey you know those masks and guns we got yesterday ?”

“Yeah …?”

“I find the Pure white kinda bland… Wanna decorate them ?” Ray asked, shaking the cans with an exited look in his eyes.

As the spray painted their masks, using rubble and scrap to outline the designs Ray piped up:

“So have you thought about your new nickname ? The one to stay anonymous I mean…”

“Hah, umm I’m not sure, I feel like it should have some meaning… but I can’t really think of anything right now…”

“Well Frank told me you were learning a martial art, which one ?”

“Kung-Fu, why ?”

“Hmm well you could use that as a base for a nickname, what style is it ?”

“Umm, serpent style…”

“You give yourself a serpent’s name then, like snake, cobra, viper…”

“Hmm yeah…”

“And it’s probably gonna sound silly but you could use a title like man, guy or kid, since me and Frank call you that I could make some sense.”

“Yeah” Mikey said with a small smile “I like ‘kid’, Snake Kid… Cobra Kid…”

“Cobra kid rolls off the young nicely.”

“True”

The older boy placed over at Mikey’s work

“Your mask is looking good”

“Hah, umm thanks, yours looks nice too.”

They finished painting their masks and ray guns by the time Gerard and Frank got back. They came in very suddenly, startling both Ray and Mikey and rushing in with a girl in their arms who they played down on the couch. The girl looked barely older than them and had pink and blue hair, one color covering different sides of her head, tan skin and was wearing a tank top, tight ripped black jeans with a belt looped loosely around her waist and and combat boots.

“Ray!” Gerard said Panicked but trying to keep calm “Get a needle, thread and the moonshine next to my mattress.”

“Sure” Ray scurried off and Gerard turned to his younger brother.

“What happened ?!” Mikey was confused and in shock even if he didn’t look like it.

“We ran into some Dracs” Replied Frank. I’ll admit I was glad to have my gun with me

Ray came back, needle, thread and alcohol in hand and handed them to Gerard

“Here you go”

“Thanks” Gerard took the items and using the moonshine to the best of his abilities to disinfect a wound on the person’s shoulder and then handing the needle and thread to Frank:

“I’m sorry you know how I am”

“It’s alright” replied the black haired boy taking the tools, scooting up next to the couch and doing his best to stitch the wound up.

“We got into a fight with some Dracs when getting the merch" said Gerard turning to Ray “Cyanide Queen here almost got ghosted. There’s some stuff in the car, if you can get it out while me and Frank disinfect ourselves that would be great.”

“Sure thing”

After they had unpacked the car, calmed down and eaten a bit they decided to go to sleep but each one keeping watch to make sure the Dracs didn’t follow them and that the girl, Cyanide Queen’s condition didn't worsen.


End file.
